The Princess and Her Hero
by legend-of-stelena
Summary: 50 One Sentence Fics based on all iterations of Zelink including OoT, HW, WW, TP, SS, Hylink, etc.


**The challenge? Write ONE sentence for each prompt based on a ship. Inspired by the-musical-cc via Tumblr**

 **One Sentence Fanfiction: Zelink Edition  
**

* * *

 **1\. Different- Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask  
** Everything was different when he was sent back, but she was still the same little princess he had met in the castle garden...or so he had initially thought.

 **2\. Hair  
** Whether her hair is golden, brown or red, he'll always stand by her side for the rest of his life.

 **3\. Cheat- Majora's Mask  
** Link played the Song of Time once more and cheated death yet again; all thanks to his beloved princess and her ocarina.

 **4\. Nickname- Twilight Princess  
** Every time he calls her 'Zellie', her heart melts just a bit more for this wonderful country boy she's come to love.

 **5\. Lips- Hyrule Warriors  
** "I love you," she whispers, and even though he sees her lips form the words, he still can't believe the princess of Hyrule fell in love with him.

 **6\. Question- Skyward Sword  
** Finally gathering the courage he needed, Link knelt before Zelda and held up the crimson feather of his Loftwing as he asked, "Will you marry me?"

 **7\. Happiness- Twilight Princess**  
The people of Hyrule Castle can't fathom how the Hero of Twilight made the Ice Princess laugh, but they certainly don't mind seeing their ruler happy for once.

 **8\. Melody- Majora's Mask**  
Zelda's lullaby echoed all around him as she sent him seven years into the past and right then and there he had known that he had lost her forever.

 **9\. Camera- Phantom Hourglass**  
Tetra had always called him a tad strange when he snapped a random photo of her with his pictobox, but now that she was a statue, those photos were all he had left.

 **10\. Temper- Twilight Princess**  
"You would dare to leave your Queen so unsatisfied?" Zelda asked accusingly as Link began getting out of bed, which prompted him to quickly cover her body with his own because no way in hell was he risking the wrath of the Hylian monarch.

 **11\. Melting- Hyrule Warriors**  
Hyrule's snow was starting to melt and spring was on it's way, not that the cool temperature stopped Link from wrapping half of his scarf around to Zelda to keep her warm.

 **12\. Falling- Pre-Skyward Sword**  
As Link clutched her to him as if holding on for dear life, Hylia knew that she had fallen in love with someone she knew was fated to die.

 **13\. Feathers- Pre-Skyward Sword**  
Hylia found it impossible to stop the flow of her tears as the life of the Hero she loved so dearly slipped away like feathers in the wind.

 **14\. Flight- Skyward Sword**  
When she had jumped off the pier and flew briefly through the air, she knew Link would catch her like always.

 **15\. Thoughts- A Link to the Past**  
 _I wonder how Zelda would look with flowers in her hair,_ Link thought to himself as he faced the field of irises, leaving Zelda without the heart to tell him she could still hear everything he was thinking.

 **16\. Necklace- Ocarina of Time**  
She still wore the necklace Link gave her all those years ago in their youth and was even wearing it the day her soldiers told her that he had been found dead in the Lost Woods.

 **17\. Desperation- Skyward Sword**  
Link pounded away at the orange crystal in the hopes of breaking her out, however it was too late and Zelda was asleep.

 **18\. Jealous**  
Even though Ilia felt a twinge of jealousy as Link and Zelda exchanged their vows, the Ordonian girl knew they were perfect for one another.

 **19\. Slap- Wind Waker**  
"I love you with all my heart," Link said, making Tetra want to slap him for saying such cheesy things despite the fact that she felt the very same way about this dork.

 **20\. Revenge- Hyrule Warriors**  
Link chose Zelda in every lifetime and for that, Cia thought to herself, she had to end the existence of that pathetic little princess.

 **21\. Bet- Hyrule Warriors**  
He really shouldn't have taken that bet, Link realized as Impa collected winnings while Zelda's rapier was pressed against his throat, her eyes ablaze with passion as her grin grew.

 **22\. Eyes- Hyrule Warriors**  
Their eyes connected as she walked down the aisle towards him and histories flowed between them; dozens of visions of the same pairs of blue eyes staring back at them as if to say, _Thank you._

 **23\. Silence- Ocarina of Time/Twilight Princess**  
The Hero's Shade silently watched the Hero of Twilight happily dance with the princess and was relieved that his descendant didn't make the same mistakes with her that he had.

 **24\. Doubts- Twilight Princess**  
Link often worried that he, an Ordonian goat farmer, didn't truly deserve the love of such a magnificent and perfect princess, but when he saw her walking down the aisle with a radiant smile on her face, he didn't doubt her feelings for a second.

 **25\. Thankful- Legend of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link**  
"Thank you so much for your hard work, Hero," Zelda said to Link before expressing her gratitude with a long awaited kiss as the curtains began their descent.

 **26\. Need- Pre-Skyward Sword**  
Who would have ever thought that all the Great Goddess Hylia needed was the embrace of a single mortal man.

 **27\. Gentle- A Link to the Past/A Link Between Worlds**  
The Hero's gentle hands were wrapped around his princess as they smiled gleefully, the young Zelda saw, and she decided that she wanted to experience the same love as between the couple in the painting.

 **28\. Sun- Hyrule Warriors**  
She was the bright golden sun that had finally brought light to his grey, gloomy skies and colour to his black and white world and he owed her everything.

 **29\. Headache- Twilight Princess**  
A pulsating migraine entered Zelda's head, but no matter how much pain it gave her, it was worth it for the small child growing in her stomach that she and Link would treasure with all their hearts.

 **30\. Forever- Skyward Sword**  
Kneeling at the altar, they made promises of forever and to love each other for even longer before sealing their vows with a kiss.

 **31\. Air- Ocarina of Time**  
Link often felt as if he were trapped underwater and it was only when he first met the young Princess Zelda in her garden that he finally got a breath of fresh air.

 **32\. Solitude- Breath of the Wild**  
When he had woken up all alone, a voice spoke in his mind and despite not remembering whose voice it was, Link felt an unexplained longing towards it.

 **33\. Technology- Spirit Tracks**  
For once, Zelda felt grateful for her spiritual form because knowing her, she would want to help Link in any way possible even though she had no idea how this train worked.

 **34\. Protect- Hyrule Warriors**  
Zelda ignored Impa's cries of protest as she rushed to assist Link—yes, that was what the other trainees called him—because something in her told her that she had been born to do such a thing.

 **35\. Everything- Pre-Skyward Sword**  
Hylia would give up everything—her immortality, her powers, her divinity—for her Hero, but all of that meant nothing next to a lifetime with the one she loved.

 **36\. Charmer- Hyrule Warriors**  
"Well, you're quite the charmer," Midna proclaimed, "Two sorceresses and a princess hold you in their hearts," she finished, prompting Link to give a bashful smile as he replied, "Maybe, but the only person I've ever given my heart to is Zelda."

 **37\. Strange- Twilight Princess**  
It was certainly strange, wearing peasant clothing, but as Link twirled her around and laughed beside her, she knew that this secret outing was what she had always needed.

 **38\. Fairytale- Hyrule Warriors**  
They were the stuff of fairy tales, the Hero and the Princess, and just like those fairy tales, they fell deeply in love.

 **39\. Grapes- Twilight Princess**  
On their tenth wedding anniversary they drink a finely made wine over candlelight as they promise each other ten more wonderful years together.

 **40\. Share- Oracle of Ages/Seasons**  
As soon as they're alone together, Link shares more than a kiss on the cheek, making Zelda blush even more...not that she minds.

 **41\. Soothing- Twilight Princess**  
An accidental moan escapes Zelda's mouth and Link freezes as they go well past a simple soothing massage and into more sensual territory.

 **42\. Innocence- Ocarina of Time**  
When she spun around to face him, her eyes were full of the child-like innocence that he had long since lost when she sent him into the future—not that this Zelda knew that.

 **43\. Chocolate- Twilight Princess**  
Zelda finally allowed herself to close her eyes and relax while Link softly brushed and proceeded to braid her chocolate brown hair, a skill she didn't even know he had.

 **44\. Erupt- Pre-Skyward Sword**  
After laying Link's body on the ground, Hylia fell to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs as sorrow, an emotion she had never known before, erupted from her heart just as strongly as love had.

 **45\. Trouble- Skyward Sword**  
"We're gonna get in trouble, Zel," a ten-year-old Link insisted as Zelda poured hair dye into Groose's bottle of hair gel.

 **46\. Forgive- Ocarina of Time**  
"I'm sorry for sending you back, my dear Link, for now I see that perhaps it was not what you desired, thus, I can only hope that if we see each other again that you may forgive me," Zelda cried to the lifeless statue of the boy she loved.

 **47\. Seduction- Twilight Princess**  
All Link had to do was look at Zelda like _that_ for her to push him against a wall and thoroughly muss him up.

 **48\. Name- Ocarina of Time**  
When the young boy in green told her his name, Zelda couldn't help how familiar he seemed...almost as if she had met him before.

 **49\. Completion- Hyrule Warriors**  
She doesn't know when the battle is going to be over or if it ever will be, but she's happy with Link and their little moments, even if Lana interrupts them sometimes.

 **50\. Love- Hyrule Warriors**  
Impa still felt protective over Zelda, but there was no denying that the Queen and the Hero had fallen in love...just as they had so many times before, the Sheikah woman realized with a smile.

* * *

 **And done! Feel free to attempt this challenge yourself as it is pretty fun. I might do this with other ships in the future, so stay tuned for that.**


End file.
